Autonomous vehicles may be used in ride-sharing services to transport users. Users (i.e., shared vehicle riders occupying the shared vehicle) may soil or litter a vehicle interior, e.g., by spilling food or beverages, or may leave litter or trash on vehicle seats after exiting the vehicle. Subsequent users may not want to use the vehicle after such soiling or littering. Further, waste or the like left in a vehicle, e.g., on vehicle seats, may result in unsanitary conditions in a vehicle interior.